1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment display package and, more particularly, to a rectangular display package utilizing a transparent band to form the top of the package and allow visual inspection of the contents of the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparel packaging, particularly the packaging of hosiery products, has traditionally been in the form of boxes or flat hosiery packages enclosed in cellophane or a suitable plastic material. Such packages are usually placed in specially designed counters or free-standing displays and usually contain a single garment.
Multiple hosiery garment packages have traditionally been rectangular boxes with a bottom portion and a lid portion, the box being of sufficient height to enable the placement of from three to six hosiery garments therein. While these are very effective packages, they are expensive because of the thickness of the material used and because of the duplication of the bottom of the box in the form of the lid. These packages do offer security for the fragile products carried therein since the cardboard walls are of substantial thickness to prevent damage to the goods when the consumer handles the package.
Forming multi-unit hosiery product packages without the use of cardboard by substantially encompassing them with cellophane or a shrink-wrap material does not provide the aesthetic appearance or the stability to attract consumers.
There is a perceived need to furnish a lower priced substantially constructed multi-product hosiery package that can effectively replace the commonly used rectangular package with respect to size and counter placement. It is also desirable to provide some means in such a package to enable the consumer to view the garments contained therein without the need of lifting the lid and handling the individual packages. It is to this perceived need that the present invention is directed.